Recently, in a working vehicle such as various construction machines (e.g., a hydraulic excavator and a wheel loader) used in a mine and a construction site and a delivery vehicle (e.g., a dump truck), information of a position, an operation status, a failure history and the like of the working vehicle is controlled by a control server through communication such as satellite communication, mobile phone communication, and a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) set in a predetermined area such as a mine (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In the above working vehicle, an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine is used as a driving source. Accordingly, the working vehicle is provided with an aftertreatment device that collects particulate matters (PM) contained in exhaust gas from the diesel engine using a dedicated filter (DPF: Diesel Particulate Filter).
In the aftertreatment device, since the filter becomes clogged as an accumulated amount of the collected PM increases, a regeneration treatment for unclogging the filter by burning the collected PM is conducted.
There has been known an aftertreatment device that transmits a manual regeneration operation count from a controller of a construction machine to a server of a rental company providing the construction machine and uses the manual regeneration operation count for calculation of a maintenance cost (see Patent Literature 2).
In Patent Literature 2, PM is usually burned to be removed by automatic regeneration. However, when PM is not properly removed, a warning to demand a manual regeneration is displayed on a display. When an operator operates a regeneration switch in response to the displayed warning, the manual regeneration is conducted. The controller does a regeneration operation count based on an operation signal from the regeneration switch and transmits the regeneration operation count to a server of an administrative company through a wireless communication device.